Boys, Interrupted
by Tilim
Summary: Cara, eu só queria poder transar sem ser interrompido! - Presente para Gwyn n' Dis Shiori McQueen pelo Primeiro Lugar no Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê -.


**BOYS, INTERRUPTED**

* * *

**Fanfic para **_Gwyn n' Dis (Shiori McQueen)_ **pelo Primeiro Lugar no **_**Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê.**_

* * *

As mochilas tinham ficado tacadas na sala, despreocupadamente. Os sapatos virados no hall de entrada; e mesmo Uchiha Sasuke, com suas manias de arrumação e limpeza, não quis voltar para arrumá-los. Seguiram para o quarto de Naruto aos tropeções, tentando manter seus corpos e suas bocas coladas pelo maior tempo possível, e tomando o cuidado de não deixar peças de roupas espalhadas pela casa, porque uma coisa era Kushina ou Minato verem a mochila do Uchiha na sala e outra, bem diferente, seria eles verem a cueca preta com o símbolo do leque vermelho e branco em cima das margaridas laranjadas da mãe.

Afinal, qual desculpa dois rapazes de dezesseis anos usariam para justificarem sua falta de roupa íntima?

Ou de _qualquer outra _peça de roupa?

Mas quando chegaram ao quarto do loiro as camisas do Konoha Gakuen já estavam abertas e amassadas de serem tiradas de dentro das calças aos puxões. As gravatas arrancadas foram as primeiras a irem para o chão, logo depois as camisas e os cintos e Naruto ainda conseguiu abrir a calça de Sasuke antes de empurrá-lo para a cama e terminar de arrancar a peça puxando pelas barras das pernas.

Uzumaki Naruto ainda se permitiu um momento de apreciação do corpo masculino sob o seu, desde os cabelos negros e bagunçados, passando pelos olhos brilhantes – que só brilhavam assim quando fitavam os cerúleos –, a boca vermelha, o peito firme, os acentuados músculos do oblíquo evidenciados pela barra da cueca preta, o pênis ereto sob o tecido, as pernas pálidas e torneadas com pelos negros tão finos que era difícil enxergá-los.

Observou-o até que Sasuke achou suficiente e puxou o loiro pelos ombros pra cima dele, fazendo suas ereções latejantes roçarem-se dolorosamente e ambos soltaram gemidos deleitados entre o beijo.

- Se eu tivesse te observado por mais um segundo... – Naruto falou entre um beijo e outro - ...eu teria gozado, teme.

- Eu sei – Sasuke impulsionou seu corpo e ficou por cima do Uzumaki rebolando sobre o seu quadril e fazendo o loiro arquejar, lançando a cabeça para trás. Uma das mãos morenas do loiro agarrou uma nádega firme do Uchiha, a outra agarrou a cabeceira da cama tentando se conter – Mas não seria justo.

A voz de ambos estava baixa e rouca de prazer. Não era hora para palavras, não era hora para resmungos ou considerações idiotas. Era a hora de seus corpos e a obrigação das suas mentes era satisfazê-los um ao outro.

Sasuke ajoelhou-se na cama, as pernas abertas dos dois lados de Naruto, e desabotoou sua calça começando a puxar tanto calça quanto a cueca laranja de mau gosto do loiro.

_- NARU-CHAN, TADAIMA! _– ambos os rapazes gelaram. Toda a fervura de seus corpos desaparecendo com o som da voz de Uzumaki Kushina, a mãe do loiro que por um mero acaso era seu melhor amigo e, recentemente, seu namorado às escondidas – _SASUKE-KUN ESTÁ AÍ TAMBÉM?_

E a voz parecia estar se aproximando rápida e perigosamente.

- Merda! – silvou Naruto voltando sua cueca para o lugar e o moreno saltou de cima dele, sua ereção dolorosa diminuindo com o susto.

O Uchiha pegou suas roupas do chão amarrotando-as em seus braços antes de entrar no banheiro de Naruto, ambos agradecendo a todas as entidades celestiais possíveis que aquele fosse uma casa no estilo ocidental e Naruto tivesse seu próprio banheiro.

Naruto tinha colocado uma camiseta qualquer e estava enfiando a primeira perna num short largo quando a porta foi aberta e uma mulher ruiva e sorridente enfiou a cabeça pra dentro.

- Sasuke-kun veio te ajudar a estudar, querido?

- Okaa-chan, eu 'tô me trocando! – e caiu no chão enquanto ainda tentava colocar sua outra perna pelo buraco do short e tentava disfarçar sua ereção que diminuía ao mesmo tempo.

- Ara, ara, porque você está com vergonha? Foi a okaa-chan aqui quem trocou suas fraldas! – ela sorriu e depois olhou pelo quarto, lançando um olhar reprovador para o uniforme do filho espalhado descuidadamente pelo chão – Na-ru-to-chan! – a voz dela baixara alguns tons fazendo o loiro sentar-se imediatamente sobre os dois joelhos, muito reto e direito, e engolir seco esperando a bronca.

"Ela sabe, 'tteba! Ela sabe e vai me matar porque eu nunca vou dar a ela o casal de netos ruivos e bochechudos que ela sempre quis!", pensou Naruto, receoso e começando a suar frio imperceptivelmente.

- Quantas vezes eu já falei pra você não deixar seu uniforme jogado no chão? – ela rosnou entredentes apontando para as peças de roupa caídas ali. Imediatamente Naruto se ajoelhou e recolheu-as, segurando-as protetoramente contra si, extremamente agradecido por ser aquele o problema – Coloque-as no cesto – e voltou-se para sair, mas antes disso fez uma última observação – Onde está Sasuke-kun?

E como se estivesse esperando por isso, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Sasuke saiu de dentro dele, impecável no uniforme escolar. A camisa por dentro da calça, o cabelo perfeitamente arrepiado como todos os dias, a gravata vermelha um pouco frouxa. Como ele conseguiu se aprontar e acalmar em menos de cinco minutos, o loiro não tinha como dizer. Naruto sentiu seu baixo ventre reclamar, negligenciado. Porque aquele idiota tinha que ser tão irritantemente lindo?

- Ah, Sasuke-kun! – ela fez uma pequena mesura a qual o Uchiha respondeu com outra ainda mais profunda – Obrigada por ajudar o Naruto-chan com os estudos.

- Okaa-chan, nós não vamos estudar, é sexta-feira... – mas Kushina o ignorou.

- Não há de quê, Kushina-san – respondeu o Uchiha com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Então eu o deixo com você – ela segurou a maçaneta – Vou preparar um lanche pra vocês. Fique para o jantar, Sasuke-kun!

E deixou-os. Naruto tinha um bico montanhoso. Sua mãe era definitivamente outra pessoa na presença do Uchiha. O moreno sentou-se, suas costas apoiando-se na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro, um pôster de uma banda qualquer estava pregado acima de sua cabeça.

- Okaa-chan gosta de você, teme.

- E isso não é bom, dobe? – o moreno tinha fechado os olhos e encostado sua cabeça na parede. Parecia cansado, mas Naruto acreditava piamente que Sasuke fazia aquelas coisas de propósito para destruir sua sanidade – Vai ser mais fácil ela aceitar quando descobrir.

Naruto ficou em silêncio e desviou os olhos. Sasuke não estava olhando para ele, mas sabia que essa devia ter sido sua reação. Eram amigos há mais de dez anos, o loiro era uma pessoa muito previsível para o Uchiha àquela altura. E o Uzumaki não queria que seus pais descobrissem, nem queria contar. Não hoje, e nem num futuro próximo. Não que o Uchiha também tivesse almejando por despejar a notícia em seus parentes, mas tinha uma confiança maior que o loiro naquele aspecto.

Abriu os olhos negros e pôs-se de joelhos para ficar mais próximo do loiro. Agarrou a gola da camiseta branca e o colar com a pedra azul-esverdeada veio junto quando puxou o outro para si e o beijou. Deixaram seus lábios colados por vários minutos, trocando beijos lentos, rápidos, profundos e superficiais. As mãos de Naruto largaram as roupas de volta no chão e puxaram a cintura de Sasuke para fazê-lo sentar em seu colo, mas o moreno resistiu e partiu o beijo:

- Não me provoque se sabe que não vamos até o fim disso, usuratonkachi.

O bico de Naruto voltou a tomar forma, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

Dois meses de namoro as escondidas, desde aquele dia em que beijara um Sasuke – _não tão_ – adormecido no terraço da escola. Achara que o moreno iria lhe dar um soco, depois uma surra, depois chama-lo de repugnante ou coisa pior e nunca mais falar com ele, mas o Uchiha enfiara a língua na sua boca e puxara os cabelos de sua nuca e, a partir daí, tudo era um arco-íris para o Uzumaki e – não que ele jamais fosse admitir – para Sasuke também.

Dois meses de beijos, amassos, masturbações cruzadas, sexo oral... E nenhum sexo de fato, porque sempre aparecia alguém ou alguma situação para interrompê-los!

- Levanta daí, dobe – os olhos azuis miraram Sasuke já trocado com um de seus shorts, um raro espécime de cor cinza, e uma camiseta vermelha. A bola de basquete foi jogada contra Naruto que, se não tivesse bons reflexos, teria acertado em cheio seu nariz.

Sasuke deu alguns passos até a porta enquanto Naruto se levantava com um sorriso, sua animação tão intensa renovada com a possibilidade de competir com seu melhor amigo em algo que era realmente bom: esportes.

Com o único defeito de Sasuke ser tão bom quanto.

- Vamos suar toda essa frustração, dattebayo!

* * *

- Shikamaru!

O Nara estava dormindo. Qual a surpresa? Ele estava _sempre_ dormindo; ia mal em praticamente todas as matérias e passava de ano por um fio porque tirava notas máximas nas provas de fim de semestre, notas mais altas que até mesmo Sasuke ou Hinata, os dois melhores alunos da classe enquanto Shikamaru se mantivesse dormindo.

Era de dar raiva.

E inveja.

- Shikamaru, 'tteba! – Naruto gritou na orelha do rapaz de rabo-de-cavalo que abriu um olho sonolento e confuso para o loiro, inquirindo-o silenciosamente do motivo de ter sido acordado – A aula já acabou.

- Você não tinha treino do clube do _shogi_ hoje, capitão? – a voz de Sasuke foi ouvida do fundo, junto com o arrastar irritante de carteiras e cadeiras. Eles estavam terminando de limpar a sala.

Shikamaru levantou o tronco, coçou os olhos, espreguiçou-se e escancarou a boca em um bocejo antes de se dar ao trabalho de responder qualquer coisa:

- Problemático... Neji vai me dar outro sermão.

- Você não deveria dizer isso com essa calma – disse o loiro sentado relaxadamente na cadeira em frente à Shikamaru, um dos braços apoiado no encosto.

- E você deveria estar me ajudando, dobe.

- Cale a boca, teme, só falta mover a carteira do Shikamaru, dattebayo!

Nara Shikamaru levantou-se ao ouvir o comentário e o mesmo fez Naruto, começando a mover a cadeira onde estava sentado enquanto o moreno Nara recolhia suas coisas de qualquer jeito para dentro da bolsa da escola. Depois de terminado e enquanto Naruto afastava um pouco a carteira para varrer aquela área, Shikamaru rumou para a porta sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- Até amanhã, Shikamaru! – saudou o loiro antes que o colega deixasse a sala.

- Até – respondeu levantando dois dedos preguiçosos em um aceno – E vocês dois... – a frase então chamou a atenção de ambos. Sasuke parou de varrer, Naruto parou de voltar carteiras para seus lugares – ...não façam nada estanho na escola.

E saiu batendo a porta com suavidade. Sasuke voltou a varrer no mesmo segundo, mas Naruto ainda ficou alguns minutos encarando a porta fechada, um pequeno suor frio se juntando em sua testa.

- Shikamaru é um gênio com Q.I. maior que duzentos, o que você esperava, usuratonkachi?

- M-mas, Sasuke...

- Não fique preocupado com ele, você sabe que Shikamaru também é muito preguiçoso para se importar.

Naruto ainda abriu a boca para protestar perante aquela tranquilidade do Uchiha, mas não o fez. Continuou arrumando as carteiras em silêncio raciocinando que Sasuke devia estar dizendo a verdade. Shikamaru era um bom sujeito. Droga, ele era um cara realmente legal e provavelmente estava muito preocupado em dormir e observar nuvens para se preocupar que dois de seus amigos pudessem estar sendo mais do que amigos entre si.

O loiro estava terminando de arrumar as últimas carteiras da fileira mais próxima à janela de volta a seus lugares quando sentiu o corpo masculino se pressionar contra o seu, o quadril de Sasuke pressionando com firmeza sua bunda, e soltou um sorriso enquanto suas dúvidas esvaiam-se. Quais eram as probabilidades do _todo-poderoso_ Uchiha Sasuke estar errado sobre Shikamaru? Jamais iria admitir em voz alta, mas Naruto admirava muito a inteligência do namorado.

O Uchiha deslizou as mãos pelo torso do loiro ouvindo a respiração desse ficar cada vez mais pesada. Puxou a camisa branca para fora das calças e desabotoou o cinto. Naruto quis se virar para o moreno, mas Sasuke não deixou, capturando-lhe a boca e depois o obrigando a virar de novo para frente, os lábios finos do Uchiha molhando sua nuca com beijos enquanto suas mãos se ocupavam de desabotoar a calça e deslizar o zíper para baixo, cada centímetro uma tortura.

- Sa...

- Naruto... – a voz dele, rouca e profunda, desejosa, cheia de luxúria, mandou correntes elétricas pela espinha do Uzumaki abaixo. Dessa vez ele não conseguiu reprimir o gemido baixo que saiu do fundo de sua garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão fria de Sasuke se infiltrou em sua cueca, segurando seu membro em um aperto brusco, do jeito que ele gostava. Deu um sorriso para frente, certo de que Sasuke não veria, porque outra coisa que jamais admitira em sua existência é que gostava de ver o Uchiha sendo mandão.

As mãos de Naruto, rudes e grandes, agarraram Sasuke o melhor que pode naquela posição, apalpando-lhe as nádegas firmes e os cabelos arrepiados da nuca. Era impressão sua ou o moreno não estava usando cueca? Naruto soltou outro sorriso. Aquele teme pervertido!

Sem perceber tinham ido para trás, dando passos vacilantes até Sasuke bater com as costas na parede. Foi nesse meio tempo que Naruto arrancou a mão dele de sua calça para poder se virar e encarar os orbes de obsidiana. A mão pálida imediatamente voltou a fazer seu trabalho enquanto os lábios do loiro agarravam os do Uchiha em beijos molhados, sôfregos e famintos, meio que bravo com o menor por fazê-lo esperar tanto tempo para poder beijá-lo.

As calças do loiro já estavam em volta de seus tornozelos, a cueca arriada até as coxas com Sasuke estocando-o para frente e para trás, forte, agressivo. Os gemidos ficavam cada vez mais difíceis de reprimir, especialmente agora que podia tocar Sasuke também, sentindo-lhe a ereção por cima das roupas, ansiando por ele. Começou a abrir-lhe as calças quando o moreno inverteu as posições, colocando Naruto de costas para a lousa parando de masturbá-lo por uns segundos para olhar fundo no par cerúleo do namorado. Estavam os dois ofegantes de prazer e Naruto tinha um de seus sorrisos bobos na cara que fez Sasuke fechar os olhos e levantar levemente o canto dos lábios. Sasuke quase tinha vontade de se bater por achar aquele tipo de sorriso sexy.

Desceu os beijos para o pescoço e maxilar do loiro, sentindo alguns minúsculos pelos loiros de uma barba mal feita. Como bom mestiço, a pele de Naruto era bem mais bronzeada que a sua e ele tinha mais pelos, mas tão claros que era quase impossível distingui-los. Seus dedos ágeis desabotoaram a camisa, mas deixou a gravata que caia muito bem no peito moreno. Levou seus beijos pela extensão do torso do loiro e para baixo, até Naruto agarrar instintivamente os cabelos arrepiados de Sasuke quando seu pênis foi cercado pela umidade da boca do Uchiha, jogando a cabeça para trás no processo e sem se importar com o baque desta contra a lousa. Ofegante, olhou para baixo no momento em que os ônix olharam para cima, e estremeceu tão forte que achou que não conseguiria aguentar muito mais sem gozar. Sasuke era tão bom!

A visão de Naruto com a boca entreaberta de prazer, o rosto vermelho, os olhos brilhantes com o sol batendo nos fios dourados de seu cabelo, mais aquela mão que se apertava em seus cabelos e aquela outra que se punha tão malignamente inocente sobre a expressão deleitosa do Uzumaki quase foram o suficiente para fazer Sasuke enlouquecer sem nem mesmo precisar se tocar. Se aquele dobe soubesse os efeitos que tinha nele, as gracinhas, piadas e seduções baratas de Naruto jamais cessariam.

- Ah, Sasuke! – soltou um pouco mais alto do que gostaria por isso nenhum dos dois ouviu quando a porta abriu e fechou muito de leve.

- Ah... – uma vozinha fina, baixa e muito parecia com o crepitar de sinos dos ventos chegou até eles. Sasuke foi o primeiro a notar e olhar para a entrada da sala, o pênis de Naruto ainda _inocentemente _em sua boca quando ele avistou a morena Hyuuga Hinata na porta, de costas para eles, aparentemente fazendo muito esforço para se manter em pé sem desmaiar com o que estava presenciando. Sasuke podia ver as pernas trêmulas de embaraço e tinha certeza que ela devia estar torcendo os dedos terrivelmente – Sa-sasuke-k-kun...

A voz dela tremia tanto quanto as pernas. Foi só então, por Sasuke ter parado de chupá-lo, que o loiro notou Hinata na porta e soltou um grito:

- Hinata-chan! O-o que v-você... Dattebayo! – e daí Sasuke se perguntou qual dos dois iria desmaiar primeiro.

Sasuke largou Naruto e levantou enquanto o loiro tentava se recompor de algum jeito depois de uma mistura quase fatal de luxúria com vergonha. O Uchiha não estava em melhores condições com a sua própria ereção, mas era mais controlado do que o Uzumaki e conseguiu ir recostar-se a uma carteira, longe do ar erótico envolvendo o loiro naquele momento, antes de tentar entender o motivo de Hinata estar ali. Ela não tinha reunião do Conselho Estudantil?

Não se preocupava com a morena tê-lo visto em um momento mais do que íntimo com o Uzumaki, porque ele podia considerar Hinata sua melhor amiga. Eram vizinhos desde pequenos por causa das elevadas condições sociais das famílias Hyuuga e Uchiha que, além de igualmente poderosas, tinham negócios associados; frequentavam os mesmos colégios desde berço e fora ela a primeira e única pessoa para quem ele contara sobre o namoro entre eles. Além de amiga de infância, também devia a ela a sinceridade por Naruto ter sido por algum tempo o amor platônico de Hinata.

Limpou os cantos da boca e passou a mão nos cabelos tentando de acalmar antes de dirigir a palavra a Hinata. Naruto estava muito ocupado se arrumando no canto da sala e murmurando coisas incoerentes consigo mesmo. Sasuke não tinha contado ao loiro que a Hyuuga sabia.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Hinata?

- Ah, Sa-sasuke-kun... – ela parecia mais calma agora que Sasuke respondera, mas continuava de costas para a sala, com o pescoço e as orelhas vermelhas nos lugares em que o cabelo não cobria – E-eu sabia que vo-você e Naruto-kun eram os... Encarregados da l-limpeza hoje e vim correndo avisar que Sa-sakura-chan está vindo com uns professores da T-todai fazer uma prova aqui agora.

- Sakura-chan? – gritou Naruto no canto. Ele já estava mais calmo por Hinata tê-los visto quando percebeu a tranquilidade e frieza de Sasuke. Não que o Uchiha não fosse calmo e frio em relação a tudo, de qualquer forma.

"O aviso de Shikamaru não era em vão, então", raciocinou o moreno lembrando-se das palavras do Nara.

- S-sim, desculpe interromper vo-vocês, mas...

- Não, para com isso, tá tudo bem, Hinata-chan, 'tteba! – respondeu Naruto coçando a cabeça apesar da morena não estar vendo, e vermelho como os tomates que o Uchiha gostava.

Sasuke não demonstrou, mas estava extremamente aliviado por Hinata ter tido o bom senso de correr ali avisa-los, dada à situação em que eles estavam. Não teria sido nada agradável para ninguém se Sakura – que era apaixonada por Sasuke desde sempre – e um monte de professores da Universidade de Tóquio os tivesse pegado no meio de um ato libidinoso em território escolar. Tinha de se lembrar de comprar alguns doces para Hinata para agradecer.

- Dobe, termina de arrumar as carteiras – comandou Sasuke desencostando-se da carteira. Pegou a vassoura, a pá e o esfregão e dirigiu-se até a porta antes que Naruto pudesse protestar – Pegue as bolsas e me espere na saída. Hinata, vem comigo.

- Ah, sim! – ela exclamou surpresa. Abriu a porta e, sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, esperou Sasuke sair para voltar a fechá-la. Andou atrás de Sasuke em silêncio esperando que ele fosse lhe dar uma bronca ou uma advertência de não contar nada para ninguém. É claro que ela não contaria, ele sabia, já confiara segredos a ela antes!

Quando chegaram ao almoxarifado Sasuke guardou as coisas e Hinata esperou no corredor, pacientemente. O Uchiha, então, pousou a mão na cabeça dela e fez um carinho infantil na franja farta.

- Hinata – ela levantou os olhos perolados para ele quando a mão foi retirada. Tentou arrumar os fios negro-azulados com os dedos. Sasuke tinha um olhar tranquilo voltado para ela, _quase_ um sorriso no canto dos lábios – Obrigado.

* * *

Estava atrasado, mas Sasuke provavelmente iria entender. Um carregamento de bolinhos de arroz pré-prontos tinha chegado à loja de conveniência bem no fim do turno de Naruto e o chefe lhe pedira para ficar mais alguns minutos e ajudar a arrumá-los nas prateleiras. Seu chefe era um cara legal e tinha lhe dado o dia seguinte – um sábado – de folga, não podia decepcioná-lo ao negar um pedido de ajuda tão simples, não é? Mesmo que isso deixasse Uchiha Sasuke, atualmente seu namorado a quase três meses, com raiva e impaciente.

- Sasuke-teme! – gritou ao sair do metrô quando avistou o moreno recostado a um canteiro, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça jeans escura, os olhos fechados e alguns colares de prata caindo sobre o peito da camisa branca que ele usava com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e suspensórios caindo displicentemente sobre os quadris. O de olhos azuis olhou rapidamente para seu jeans surrado, os tênis sujos e a eterna camiseta laranja sentindo-se muito mal vestido.

Naruto quase achou que tinha falado com a pessoa errada, porque Sasuke parecia-se muito com uma celebridade para sair com alguém normal como ele. No entanto aquele rapaz à imagem de um ídolo japonês era mesmo o seu melhor amigo e namorado, Uchiha Sasuke, que se desencostou do canteiro com sua calma habitual enquanto o Uzumaki se aproximava já com um sorriso no rosto e um pedido de desculpas pronto.

- Desculpe o atraso, 'ttebayo! O chefe me pediu uma ajuda e como ele me deu folga amanhã, eu meio que não pude recusar – justificou-se o loiro enquanto colocava as duas mãos atrás da cabeça para começar a andar. Sasuke bufou e deu de ombros, como sempre. Naruto trocou o sorriso por um satisfeito enquanto os dois se dirigiam para o centro de Tóquio.

Há duas semanas, desde o incidente com a morena Hyuuga, que eles não conseguiam nenhum tempo para ficar juntos. O clube de _kendo_ de Sasuke fora para um retiro de quatro dias nas montanhas para treinar e, quando voltou, sedento para passar ao menos uma hora com o loiro, descobrira que o padrinho dele o levara para a Coréia do Sul durante o fim de semana onde aconteceria o lançamento do novo livro de Jiraiya. Na semana que se seguiu, então, Neji recrutou Sasuke para ajudar alguns novatos do clube de _shogi_ enquanto Naruto treinava para um jogo na semana seguinte com o time de basquete onde era capitão. Sem contar a loja de conveniência perto de sua casa onde Naruto – como o bom garoto que era – era chamado para ajudar durante os começos de mês, quando chegavam os carregamentos.

Então eles tinham decidido se afastar do bairro deles naquela sexta-feira, indo direto ao coração de Tóquio, onde era mais fácil se perderem na multidão. De início, quando Sasuke mandou uma mensagem para Naruto, dizia para eles irem ver um filme, mas o nome do cinema subentendia perfeitamente o que Sasuke queria dizer com aquela ida ao centro e o loiro só pode sorrir ao sentir seu baixo ventre esquentar de expectativa. Aquele cinema ficava exatamente ao lado da rua dos moteis.

- Que filme você quer assistir, dobe?

- Filme? – Naruto estava confuso. O cinema não era só uma desculpa? Porque é que Sasuke estava lhe perguntando aquilo quando eles só tinham vindo até ali para transar? – Ah, eu...

Sasuke não precisou esperar a resposta. Sorriu de lado e virou a esquina entrando em um beco escuro onde do outro lado luzes muito vivas em tons de vermelho piscavam sedutoramente. Óbvio que ele não queria ver filme nenhum.

- Talvez outro dia – a voz de Sasuke era baixa, mas ele já estava tão próximo do loiro que um tom mais alto não era necessário. Naruto não deu tempo de o menor fazer qualquer coisa e puxou-o pelas correntes prateadas prensando as costas de Sasuke numa das paredes do beco escuro. Beijou-o com tanta saudade, desejo e ferocidade que se eles não estivessem tão perto de realmente transarem teria estuprado o Uchiha ali mesmo.

- Eu já não aguentava mais ficar longe de você, dattebayo – rosnou Naruto enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço pálido de Sasuke, que certamente teria uma marca vermelha para esconder no dia seguinte.

O moreno Uchiha corou com as palavras alheias, porém. Não deixou que o maior visse. Passava com aquele idiota pelas situações mais constrangedoras sem mover um pêlo da sobrancelha sequer, e ali aquelas palavras simples e despreocupadas conseguiam mexer tanto com ele a ponto de fazer Uchiha Sasuke _corar_.

Agarrou com uma força desnecessária os cabelos loiros da nuca do namorado e levantou os olhos dele para si, seu par de obsidianas fervendo:

- Se ficar tanto tempo longe de mim de novo, usuratonkachi – Sasuke sussurrou perigosamente, Naruto o ouvia com atenção – Eu não vou te perdoar.

Uzumaki Naruto sorriu de orelha a orelha antes de passar os braços em volta de Sasuke e apertar-se contra a curva do pescoço do moreno, a respiração quente e tranquila. O Uchiha deixou-se sorrir brevemente contra o aperto do loiro antes de Naruto soltá-lo e agarrar sua mão, dando passos largos para a entrada oposta do beco. Ainda bem que às vezes o bom senso atingia aquele idiota.

- Vamos sair logo dessa rua antes que alguém nos veja e pense coisas estranhas – Sasuke parou. Não precisou puxar Naruto, pois aparentemente o loiro tinha ouvido a voz familiar também. Os olhos cerúleos encontraram os seus antes do loiro soltar sua mão e rosnar um palavrão. O humor do moreno também não melhorou muito com a constatação de que a voz vinha diretamente da rua para onde se dirigiam e, olhando para trás, era um caminho longo demais para percorrerem sem serem vistos.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, Kiba.

- Minha por quê? Vocês que quiseram vir junto! Eu, Hinata e Shino estávamos muito bem até vocês aparecerem!

- Você é um ingrato, deveria estar beijando meus pés pelo favor da companhia!

- Chega, vocês dois! – Sakura avistou Naruto e Sasuke no momento em que virou a esquina para entrar no beco. Os dois andavam despreocupadamente alguns metros à frente, ideia do Uchiha eles fingirem que estavam indo para o mesmo lugar que o grupo que se aproximava – Sasuke-kun, Naruto!

Imediatamente vários olhares do grupo se dirigiram para os dois amigos enquanto estes se viraram na direção da voz. Sakura correu até eles seguida de Ino. Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari e Chouji vieram atrás. Hinata só precisou encontrar brevemente o olhar de Sasuke para adivinhar o que estava acontecendo e lançar ao Uchiha um sorriso de desculpas – não que ela fosse realmente culpada por alguma coisa, mas a moça se desculpava até por respirar.

- Vocês neste lugar... – Sakura deu uma olhada por cima do ombro – Estão indo ao cinema também?

- Sim, Sakura-chan – respondeu o loiro assumindo sua melhor postura radiante, apesar da frustração sexual e da aura negra rodeando o Uchiha ao seu lado.

- Nós estávamos fazendo compras quando encontramos o resto do pessoal. Decidimos vir neste cinema porque tem os melhores filmes ocidentais – esclareceu Ino. Sasuke deu de ombros, difícil dizer se ele continuava escutando qualquer coisa ao voltar a andar assim que o grupo se aproximara o suficiente. Naruto tentava se manter um ouvinte mais atento.

Kiba aproximou-se de Naruto para continuar a tagarelar enquanto Sasuke era abordado por Sakura. Hinata e Shikamaru andavam lado a lado, os únicos que realmente sabiam o que estava acontecendo ali. Trocaram um breve olhar cúmplice antes de enredarem por uma conversa amena sobre _shogi _e chá de lótus.

Ino e Temari convenceram o grupo a ir a um bar de karaokê com sala de jogos depois de saírem do cinema. Passaram o resto da noite juntos e foram embora poucos minutos antes do metrô fechar. Sasuke ficou de mau humor o resto da noite não trocando muitas palavras com ninguém fora Naruto e Hinata. O Uzumaki acabou indo ajudar na loja de conveniência no dia seguinte.

* * *

"_Amanhã à noite, minha casa. Itachi não está e meus pais vão a um jantar beneficente. – Sasuke."_

Naruto leu o bilhete por trás de suas anotações de álgebra, mas torceu o nariz com a data. Rabiscou de volta.

"_Amanhã Tsunade-baa-chan vai jantar lá em casa. Ela está no Japão só por três dias, depois volta pra ficar mais dois anos na Etiópia. Não posso cancelar, mas posso ir pra sua casa depois. – Naruto."_

Lançou o bilhete de volta e esperou até Sasuke conseguir entender sua letra. Pode perceber o momento exato em que o Uchiha terminou de ler sua mensagem, porque o papel foi quase triturado em suas mãos antes dele se controlar para escrever uma resposta.

"_A essa hora meus pais já terão voltado. MERDA! – Sasuke."_

A conversa por bilhetes acabou por aí. Sasuke pediu permissão para ir ao banheiro e não voltou até o sinal da troca de aulas tocar.

* * *

- Seu cabelo está fedendo, teme! – resmungou Naruto tirando a bandana do clube de _kendo_ de sobre a testa de Sasuke, os cabelos negros repuxados para trás de suor.

- Seu cheiro também não é dos melhores, dobe!

- Não posso fazer nada, eu acabei de sair do treino de basquete, 'ttebayo!

Nenhum dos dois teve tempo de continuar discutindo sobre cheiros. Naruto tirava a camisa vermelha do uniforme de basquete enquanto tentava desatar as calças do quimono de Sasuke e beijar o Uchiha ao mesmo tempo em que cambaleavam para entrarem sob os chuveiros do vestiário do ginásio. Tinham combinado de escaparem mais cedo de seus treinos e se encontrarem ali antes de qualquer outro clube.

Já estavam somente de roupa íntima quando finalmente atingiram a água quente, Naruto ainda com uma das meias. Suas mãos passeavam freneticamente um sobre o outro, o vapor se soltando dos pingos que caíam em seus corpos também quentes de exercício, suas ereções despertavam conforte os quadris se chocavam, as mãos do loiro nas nádegas de Sasuke mantinham o movimento em um ritmo que aumentava.

- Sasuke... – o Uzumaki arfou quando o moreno largou sua língua para descer para sua mandíbula e lambeu os lábios com o sal da pele de Naruto; depois sugou o lóbulo da orelha, atrás dela, a curva do pescoço, ombro, até sua língua começar a brincar com o mamilo esquerdo do maior enquanto a mão do moreno acariciava de leve o membro de Naruto por cima da cueca branca com chamas laranja na barra – Aaargh! – grunhiu com prazer, mordendo os lábios para manter sua voz baixa – Eu já cansei... De me segurar, dattebayo!

Com brusquidão, Naruto puxou o moreno pelos cabelos para voltar a sua altura e as pernas do loiro quase cederam quando os orbes ônix atingiram o nível dos seus azuis. Eles estavam avermelhados como só os olhos de Sasuke conseguiam estar quando ele queria alguma coisa. E queria _já_.

- Quem deixou esses uniformes espalhados por aqui?

A voz vinda da área logo antes dos chuveiros foi como se a água tivesse virado minúsculos cubos de gelo caindo sobre o dois. O Uchiha se afastou antes que o dono da voz entrasse e Naruto deu a volta na pequena mureta de um metro e meio que separa os chuveiros tentando fingir o melhor que podia que estava calmamente tomando um banho, e não a ponto de matar quem quer que fosse o idiota que os interrompeu daquela vez.

Sasuke, que era bem pior que Naruto em controlar a raiva – por mais incrível que isso possa parecer – estava com a mandíbula tão cerrada que o loiro podia ver os músculos salientes na face do moreno, assim como as veias nos braços pálidos e no pescoço.

- Sasuke... – sussurrou tentando acamá-lo, mas o dono da voz entrou na área dos chuveiros bem nesse momento.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san! Então são de vocês aqueles uniformes? – Rock Lee trazia sua toalha em volta da cintura e tinha sujeira sobre o rosto, os braços e os joelhos, os lugares em que o uniforme do time de futebol não cobria.

- Sobrancelhudo – meio que saudou Naruto, porque era difícil ficar bravo com alguém tão ingênuo e animado como Lee – É, foi mal, a gente meio que... Uhn... Tava apostando pra ver quem chegava aos chuveiros primeiro, 'ttebayo!

- Sim, homens têm que usar todo o seu fogo da primavera da juventude! – sorriu o moreno com os olhos em chamas – E quem foi o vencedor?

Naruto já ia abrir a boca pra cantar vitória, mesmo que uma vitória inventada, quando a voz soturna de Sasuke fez os dois rapazes olharem para ele. O Uchiha tinha os olhos fechados enquanto tirava espuma do cabelo negro.

- Nós empatamos.

- Empate? – Lee abriu seu próprio chuveiro – Oh, isso é ótimo, assim vocês podem fazer uma série de disputas para liberarem seu fogo e ver quem ganha!

- Liberar o fogo... É exatamente o que eu gostaria de fazer, se parássemos de ser interrompidos – Lee estava entretido demais com seu banho e em tagarelar sobre Gai-sensei ser muito a favor das disputas e tê-lo deixado sair mais cedo do treino para poder ir à dentista, portanto somente Naruto escutou o moreno e deu um sorriso que Sasuke não pode ver e que Lee simplesmente pensou que fosse para encorajar seu falatório.

O primeiro time a usar o vestiário e os chuveiros naquele dia, a equipe de beisebol, chegou assim que Lee terminara seu banho e Naruto e Sasuke foram obrigados a deixar o vestiário também; frustrados mais uma vez.

* * *

- Sakura, você está livre esse sábado? Vamos juntas comprar biquínis pra viagem?

Os alunos do segundo ano corriam de carteira em carteira conversando e fazendo planos sobre a viagem para Okinawa que iria acontecer na semana seguinte. Hinata e Shino estavam distribuindo as autorizações como membros do Conselho Estudantil.

A morena se aproximou de Sasuke e estendeu para ele sua autorização. O Uchiha a pegou sem nem olhar para sua amiga de infância que lhe lançou um sorriso triste. Não havia muito tempo o moreno confidenciara a Hinata o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Naruto e a falta de... Ou melhor, como sempre eram interrompidos quando as coisas estavam ficando boas. Nem é preciso dizer que enquanto Sasuke dizia isso sério e naturalmente, Hinata corava até a fervura e desmaiava.

A Hyuuga de um passo para o lado, para a carteira ao lado da janela, e entregou para o loiro a autorização dele. Naruto, conhecido por estar sempre animado, sendo tão hiper-ativo como qualquer rapaz de dezesseis anos devia ser – e até um pouco mais que a média –, tinha o rosto sobre a carteira, os olhos sem brilho. A frente dele sentava-se Shikamaru com as mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados, mas ele os abriu quando Hinata depositou a autorização do Nara sobre a carteira dele.

Shikamaru trocou olhares com Hinata – eles vinham trocando vários olhares ultimamente – antes de a moça Hyuuga dar um pequeno sorriso para os dois rapazes cabisbaixos, Sasuke com uma aura negra e assassina em volta de si.

- Quanto tempo vai durar essa viagem problemática?

- Cinco dias, Shikamaru-kun – respondeu a vice-presidente do Conselho responsável e prestativa como sempre – Vamos ficar numa pousada tradicional com _onsen_ ao ar livre – ela falava tentando animar os amigos – E no último dia vai haver um festival, por isso junto com a autorização está uma lista de coisas que não podem faltar, incluindo _yukata_ – Hinata fez uma pausa, e tanto ela quando Shikamaru olharam atentamente para trás para ver qual seria a reação dos dois diante da frase seguinte da morena – Essa vai ser a única atividade livre e sem supervisão. Todos poderão fazer o que quiserem desde que estejam no quarto até a uma da manhã.

Sasuke não se moveu, mas Hinata pode ver quando os olhos dele estreitaram-se e a aura negra pareceu desaparecer. Naruto, por outro lado, levantou da carteira com as energias renovadas:

- Essa vai ser a melhor viagem de todas, dattebayo! Ne, ne, Sasuke?

- Fica quieto, dobe – respondeu o moreno Uchiha colocando seu queixo sobre a mão e fechando os olhos, mas não sem antes dar um pequeno, _minúsculo_, sorriso para a garota Hyuuga que fechou os olhos e sorriu de volta com um aceno antes de se retirar para terminar de entregar as autorizações.

Shikamaru voltou-se para frente, satisfeito.

-LINHA-

- Vamos lá todo mundo, o festival já começou e vocês ainda estão colocando as _yukata_. Vão acabar perdendo os fogos! – gritava a treinadora da equipe de vôlei feminino, Mitarashi Anko, enquanto andava pelos corredores da pousada. Vários dos alunos já tinham deixado à pousada e estavam indo na direção do templo não muito longe dali onde ia acontecer o festival.

Sasuke saiu completamente vestido com sua _yukata_ azul marinho com um - como poderia ser diferente? – leque branco e vermelho, o símbolo da família Uchiha, bordado na parte de trás da gola. Naruto ainda estava lutando com o laço da sua _yukata_ – como poderia ser diferente? – laranja com rodamoinhos na barra e nas mangas.

- Meus nós não ficam firmes, dattebayo!

- Dobe – resmungou Sasuke se aproximando dele. Mandou as mãos de Naruto se afastarem e segurou a fita do _obi_ com a boca antes de abrir de novo as vestes do loiro para arrumar.

Naqueles cinco dias na praia, com todas as atividades sob o sol, a pele de Naruto tinha escurecido um pouco. E como sol era uma das muitas coisas que Sasuke detestava, ele passara a maior parte do tempo na barraca de sucos perto da pousada. O Uzumaki o convencera a entrar na água só quando ela já estava esfriando, ao pôr-do-sol. E apenas duas vezes.

O Uchiha colocou seus olhos negros sobre os azuis, podia até ver o que se passava naquela cabeça cheia de cabelos dourados quando se aproximou um passo e passou a fita em volta da cintura de Naruto. Seus peitos se chocaram, assim como suas respirações, quando as mãos pálidas apertaram o nó no lugar.

Estavam se beijando antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse perceber. Tinham trocado pouco mais do que esparsos beijos naqueles cinco dias, o que poderia ser considerado bem pior do que se estivessem completamente separados.

- Gai, veja se todos os meninos já foram, eu vou à frente com as meninas – a voz de Anko separou-os. Não queriam que logo Gai-sensei os pegasse juntos, depois de tanto tempo sendo cuidadosos.

- Não era pra ser uma noite sem supervisão? – rebateu a voz de Kakashi.

- Vai ser – Anko respondeu. Sasuke e Naruto deixaram o quarto – Vamos deixar todos no festival e ir para algum lugar encher a cara, certo, Kakashi?

- O quê? Anko-sensei, eu não acho que... – Iruka, o mais novo dos professores começou a protestar.

- Certo, certo, Iruka-sensei – e aparentemente Kakashi tinha um jeito de fazê-lo se calar.

- Não se preocupe, Iruka, esses meninos e meninas só querem aproveitar o fogo da juventude que eles ainda tem! Deixe-os viver intensamente enquanto ainda têm energia pra isso.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça e colocou as mãos para dentro das mangas cruzadas da _yukata_ antes de começar a andar. Naruto ao seu lado colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e o seguiu. Precisavam ficar apenas cinco minutos no festival, talvez comprar um maçã caramelizada, e então voltar pra pousada. Simples, rápido.

Se ninguém os interrompesse dessa vez.

* * *

Havia gente por toda a parte. Aparentemente o segundo ano do colegial Konoha Gakuen não fora a única turma de estudante a escolher ir para Okinawa naquela época do ano, quando o calor era intenso no Japão e tudo o que eles mais queriam eram água e brisa do mar. Além de turistas a parte, é claro.

Sasuke já estava irritado com todos aqueles esbarrões e empurrões, sem contar os olhares descarados que algumas pessoas – sim, _pessoas_, feminino e masculino – olhando para Naruto. É _claro_ que ele chamaria atenção, aquele mestiço, loiro idiota, no meio de tantas pessoas com o cabelo preto.

- Sasuke! – gritou o referido idiota abanando a mão por cima da cabeça para o Uchiha ver onde ele estava parado com uma fileira de _dango _num palito em uma mão e uma máscara de raposa na lateral da cabeça.

Eles tinham chegado ao festival não fazia nem cinco minutos e Uchiha Sasuke já queria simplesmente explodir aquele lugar.

- Sasuke – Naruto o chamou de novo quando finalmente conseguiu sair do meio da multidão e alcançar o moreno. A _yukata_ dele já estava praticamente toda aberta no peito devido ao lugar lotado.

- Se você já pegou sua maldita máscara, podemos ir embora? – e começou a andar sem esperar resposta do loiro.

- Espera, teme! – chamou Naruto, mas foi andando atrás de Sasuke de qualquer maneira.

Demorou pelo menos dez minutos até que eles conseguissem atingir a base da escadaria do prédio, por onde algumas pouquíssimas pessoas desciam e muitas ainda subiam. À noite e o festival mal tinham começado. Naruto comia seus _dango_ em silêncio. Nem tentara oferecer a Sasuke, o Uchiha detestava coisas doces.

Já estavam quase chegando à pousada, o Uzumaki começara a tagarelar assim que o último pedaço desceu por sua garganta. Havia uma rua estreita para pedestres e bicicletas entre a entrada da pousada e o início da areia da praia. Bancos estavam dispostos por toda a orla e Shikamaru e Hinata estavam sentados em um deles. A morena avistou-os primeiro e colocou um sorriso pequeno nos lábios antes que Naruto pudesse gritar por ela. A moça usava um _yukata_ simples em tons de lilás e cinza e os longos cabelos pretos estavam presos com um enfeite de flores _kikiyo_ púrpura. Shikamaru se virou também com uma _yukata_ verde escuro. Os dois melhores amigos pararam ao lado do banco.

- O festival estava tão ruim assim, Sasuke-kun?

- Gente demais – respondeu dele à pergunta da Hyuuga. Hinata soltou um risinho e voltou-se para o mar.

- Shikamaru, Hinata-chan, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Por que não foram para o festival?

- Gente demais – devolveu Shikamaru. Ele tinha o olhar no horizonte mar escuro. Com a claridade da lua era possível ver os contornos de um barco pesqueiro de porte médio – Só queremos ver os fogos e, como eles serão lançados daquele barco, vamos assistir de camarote sem precisar ficar naquele festival problemático.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno, Naruto foi mais extasiado em sua admiração pela inteligência de Shikamaru, mas aquilo já era de se esperar. O Uchiha deu as costas aos três e entrou na pousada.

- Oi, teme! – gritou Naruto, mas o moreno nem lhe deu ouvidos. Quando ele se voltou de novo para os colegas tinha um sorriso envergonhado no rosto por Hinata e Shikamaru saberem exatamente o porquê deles estarem de volta à pousada tão cedo. Shikamaru não se virou, mas Hinata devolveu-lhe o sorriso com as bochechas coradas.

- P-pode ir, Naruto-kun, nós avisaremos c-caso algum professor apareça.

- Ah, é... Hinata-chan, obrigado, dattebayo!

Ela acenou positivamente e, ainda andando de costas, Naruto entrou na pousada com uma reverência para a moça Hyuuga.

Assim que passou pela recepção o loiro desatou a correr pelos dormitórios duplos que haviam sido designados para os alunos. Como aquela era uma casa tradicional transformada em pousada, e não uma pousada desde sempre, seus quartos eram menores do que deveriam, por isso apenas cabiam dois _futon_ lado a lado confortavelmente. Os dois amigos/namorados tinham conseguido ficar juntos num quarto devido as iniciais de seus sobrenomes.

Naruto abriu a porta de correr do quarto. Os _futons_ dos dois estavam alinhados no chão, os empregados da pousada ficavam responsáveis por fazê-lo, mas a luz estava apagada. O loiro deu dois passos para dentro do local, a luz ficava no centro e precisava ser acessa puxando uma correntinha ao lado dela.

- Sasuke?

A porta de correr atrás de si bateu e o quarto caiu em completa escuridão. Demorou dez segundos para os olhos dos dois se acostumarem e, ao luar que entrava por frestas no alto da parede, o Uzumaki viu Sasuke com sua pele muito branca, recostado à parede ao lado da porta que ele acabara de bater. O Uchiha tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito desnudo, tinha retirado os braços das mangas da _yukata_ e deixado-as cair ao lado do quadril. Estava de olhos fechados e Naruto molhou os lábios sentindo imediatamente seu baixo ventre se apertar de expectativa.

- Sasuke... – seu tom de voz era completamente diferente agora e o Uchiha abriu os olhos, brilhantes com a pouca luz que entrava no quarto, e deu alguns passos para se aproximar do loiro, os dois já pisando sobre o acolchoado onde iriam dormir – Dessa vez...

- Quieto, dobe – comandou o moreno com o olhar ao mesmo tempo duro e luxurioso – Se alguém entrar por essa porta e nos interromper, eu não vou parar, mesmo que seja sua mãe ou o Imperador.

- Teme – rosnou Naruto, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto e, sem esperar que esse desaparecesse, Sasuke o beijou.

A máscara de raposa foi parar em algum canto aleatório do quarto e estava com a fita que a prendia rasgada quando Naruto a reencontrou na manhã seguinte. E _yukata_ eram bem mais fáceis de tirar do que seus uniformes. Já não tinham nada além das roupas íntimas quando as costas de Sasuke finalmente se encontraram com o _futon_. As pernas do loiro se abriam dos dois lados do quadril do Uchiha, uma posição muito semelhante aquela em que Uzumaki Kushina quase os pegara, mas dessa vez Sasuke não tentou inverter as posições e arrancar a cueca de mal gosto de Naruto, porque quando colocou suas mãos no cós da peça para livrar o pênis já ereto do rapaz sobre si do aperto, notou que aquela cueca era estranha e familiarmente escura.

- Dobe – chamou Sasuke, mas o loiro não parou de beijar-lhe o pescoço para responder, a fricção com o quadril do moreno estava simplesmente muito boa para cessar – Essa é a minha cueca?

- Uhn? – e então o Uzumaki deu uma pequena olhada para seu quadril, para a cueca preta que vestia, e deu de ombros antes de voltar para a tarefa de marcar com muitos chupões aquela pele branca – Eu trouxe poucas, eu acho, então peguei uma das suas, dattebayo.

Como aquele idiota podia falar aquilo naquela tranqüilidade? Será que Naruto nem desconfiava o quão erótico era ele estar usando sua cueca?

O menor desviou o rosto para Naruto não ver que estava contente e, ao invés disso, voltou a se concentrar nas carícias que recebia. O corpo moreno estava inclinado sobre o seu, mãos ocupadas com um de seus mamilos, boca ocupada com o outro, e a outra mão arranhava levemente a lateral de seu corpo até o quadril arrancando a cueca branca para longe de sua intimidade que começara a latejar. Sasuke arfou e ajudou Naruto com a tarefa de retirar sua roupa íntima enquanto ainda tinha os cabelos claros entre seus dedos.

Assim que a última peça do Uchiha foi jogada para longe a coxa do maior colocou-se sobre o pênis de Sasuke, pressionando apenas o suficiente para fazer o moreno arquear o quadril para intensificar o contato. O menor odiava quando o loiro fazia aquele tipo de brincadeira, como suga-lo mais devagar quando estava chegando ao orgasmo e queria que ele simplesmente continuasse na velocidade da luz, porque isso significava que Uzumaki Naruto também sabia ser malvado quando se tratava da intimidade deles.

O Uzumaki desceu os beijos para a barriga do menor, Sasuke abriu as pernas e arqueou-as para que o loiro pudesse ficar bem entre elas, com seu membro a inteira disposição. O curto e quase inexistente caminho de pelos de Sasuke foi por onde Naruto começou a lamber e depois desceu lenta, excruciantemente, e desviou-se do objetivo no último segundo, torturando enquanto desviava para as coxas bem feitas, beijando o interior das ancas macias, e fazendo Sasuke lá em cima trincar os dentes.

- Na... – ele estava praticamente rosnando e evitando gemer ao mesmo tempo sentindo a respiração do loiro tão perto, mas sua boca e sua língua tão longe - ...ruto.

O mencionado rapaz soltou uma risada fraca. Era estranho pensar que seu namorado ficava adorável ordenando e/ou implorando como estava fazendo?

Mas o maior cedeu e colocou o pênis de Sasuke com vontade na boca o mais fundo que pôde de primeira. Não era nenhuma garota para ficar de frescura, não quando se tratava que fazer aquela Uchiha egoísta gemer. Sasuke mantinha sua voz controlada, mesmo Naruto sempre repetindo que gostava de ouvi-lo. Com uma das mãos segurava a base do membro agora já sem nenhum sinal de flacidez enquanto o sugava, ora rápido e totalmente, ora devagar e aos bocadinhos. Demorava-se vários segundos na glande sentindo o pré-gozo do moreno deixar as coisas ainda mais escorregadias. E com a outra mão acariciava-lhe os testículos, isso quando sua boca também não deslizava por toda a extensão da rigidez do Uchiha para lambê-lo lá.

Foi somente quando o moreno soltou um gemido rouco e gutural com a base da garganta que Naruto soube que Sasuke estava quase lá, e porque o aperto em seus cabelos se intensificou. Levantou os olhos cerúleos para encarar os ônix. O Uchiha tinha os lábios separados e muito vermelhos de mordidas, os cabelos já grudavam pela face e o brilho do suor se espalhava pelo torso – suor este intensificado pelo calor do verão de Okinawa. Como um predador o Uzumaki engatinhou sobre o menor para alcançar-lhe a boca, sua ereção ainda coberta pela cueca de Sasuke roçou com a do rapaz sob si e provocou um choque de ansiedade pelo abdômen do maior.

O Uchiha parou o beijo e segurou a face de Naruto com as duas mãos tentando soar sério entre as golfadas de ar que engolia e o prazer que o dominava:

- Se você não entrar em mim logo eu não vou te esperar pra gozar.

Aquele Uchiha bastado! Mas Naruto entendeu a verdade por trás da verdade das palavras dele e ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado. Retirou a roupa íntima sentindo o alívio em seu membro rígido ao ver-se livre do aperto – a cueca de Sasuke era um número menor que a sua – e alcançou sua mochila no canto do quarto voltando nem cinco segundos depois com um tubo de lubrificante e camisinhas. O Uzumaki colocou-se entre as pernas ainda arqueadas de Sasuke, uma visão realmente deliciosa.

- Sasuke... – limpou a garganta para sua voz soar menos luxuriosa, mas não adiantou – Vire-se.

- Por quê?

- Eu... – imediatamente Naruto desviou os olhos para a parede. Mesmo na pouca luz ele pode notar o olhar reprovador do Uchiha que não queria ceder a chance de tocá-lo também – Fiz uma pesquisa e... Li que... Dói menos se você se virar, 'ttebayo.

As sobrancelhas negras se arquearam, mas Naruto não viu. Estava muito ocupada evitando os olhos ônix. O loiro sentiu movimento e então sua boca foi tomada num beijo possessivo e caótico, como o beijo deles normalmente era, mas o Uchiha desacelerou o ritmo com cuidado.

- Você _pesquisou_, usuratonkachi?

- Primeira vez _dói_ – garantiu Naruto, não por experiência – Mesmo que você não seja uma garota.

- Exatamente – a mão de Sasuke cercou o pênis de Naruto e os lábios do maior se partiram – Eu não sou – estocou com força – Então ande logo com isso.

A língua de Sasuke percorreu desde seu ombro até a orelha, a respiração quente e pesada enquanto sua mão ainda trabalhava no membro do loiro, mas não por muito mais tempo. Segurando a cintura de Sasuke com firmeza o Uzumaki virou-o, dessa vez sem palavras e sem protestos.

Engoliu em seco ao ver o todo-poderoso Uchiha naquela posição, submisso, _seu_. Despejou lubrificante em um dos dedos e circulou a entrada com o polegar da mão oposta, apertando as nádegas de Sasuke com forma desnecessária, mas como o próprio moreno estava dizendo, ele era não era menina.

Inseriu um dedo sem dificuldade e deixou-o ali por dez segundos antes de uma mexida de quadril do Uchiha despertar-lo do torpor de expectativa que o acometeu de se colocar em um lugar tão apertado. Olhou para baixo por um momento se perguntando se realmente poderia caber ali antes de colocar mais um dedo para dentro do namorado. Seus olhos azuis estavam enevoados quando começou a mover os dedos, o quadril de Sasuke aos poucos e lentamente juntando-se a seus movimentos. Sem que percebesse a sua própria pélvis começara os movimentos de vai e vem no ar.

- Sa... Sasuke...

- Anda...

Naruto retirou seus dedos, colocou a proteção e despejou mais lubrificante sobre seu membro antes de colocar-se em posição para entrar em Sasuke. O Uchiha olhou-o por cima do ombro, confirmando, antes de ter coragem de dizer:

- Naruto... Devagar.

O loiro confirmou com um aceno e começou a colocar-se em Sasuke com lentidão. Soltou um gemido alto, sem remorso de ser ouvido, quando já estava metade para dentro e as paredes de Sasuke o apertavam com tanta força que achou que não precisaria mais do que estar dentro do moreno para gozar.

Ainda bem devagar Naruto continuou empurrando-se, a película de suor dos dois já era nítida e as mãos de Naruto nos quadris do moreno deslizavam um pouco, escorregadias. Quando finalmente colocou-se todo para dentro cedeu, caindo sobre as costas do Uchiha, a respiração tão pesada quando a dele.

Sasuke sabia que Naruto só estava esperando um comando, e o sentia tão perto de sua glândula dentro de si que a espera o agoniava. A mão do maior percorria suas coxas e seu torso quando finalmente respirou fundo e consentiu.

- Mova-se.

- O quê? – estava perdido demais em sensações para entender de primeira.

- Mova-se, dobe.

O Uzumaki recolocou-se com as costas retas, as mãos seguras nas laterais de Sasuke e moveu-se, o lubrificante tendo todo o seu efeito para ajudar no entra e sai do pênis de Naruto na entrada de Sasuke. Logo na primeira estocada os braços do moreno cederam e ele caiu sobre eles, a testa encontrando a maciez do _futon_ sob si e, enquanto o loiro estocava, o ritmo aumentando, a mão quente de Naruto foi acariciar seu pênis negligenciado até aquele momento. Sasuke parou de tentar conter os gemidos, assim como o loiro.

Os quadris dos dois encontraram um ritmo sem demora, assim como o membro de Naruto não demorou a atingir o feixe de nervos da próstata de Sasuke – o moreno estremeceu por inteiro quando o rapaz o fez. Naruto sorriu de leve sem se deter, fechou os olhos logo depois quando se sentiu a beira de explodir. Era impressão sua ou Sasuke estava ficando cada vez mais apertado?

- Teme... – Naruto arfou e sussurrou alguma coisa que teve certeza que Sasuke não poderia ouvir com o barulho de gemidos e corpos se chocando que estavam fazendo. As paredes do Uchiha o pressionaram com força quando o moreno gozou primeiro, fazendo o loiro segui-lo com o aperto ao redor de seu pênis.

As pernas do menor cederam e o Uzumaki colapsou sobre o rapaz, ambos suados, arfando, satisfeitos.

* * *

Abriu os olhos tentando se acostumar com a escuridão. Sentia seu braço esquerdo dormente com um peso sobre ele e notou a cabeça de Sasuke ali. Tinha dormido por quanto tempo? Ainda estava escuro lá fora. E havia uma coberta sobre os dois, também, com as roupas, preservativos e o tubo de lubrificante arrumados em um canto. Alguém tinha estado ali ou fora Sasuke quem arrumara?

- Volte a dormir, dobe – ah, é claro, Uchiha maníaco por arrumação.

- Sasuke-teme! – exclamou aconchegando-se sob a coberta e em Sasuke, puxando-o para que as costas pálidas encaixassem em seu peito, o nariz afundando na nuca do moreno, onde os cabelos arrepiados do menor terminavam e faziam cócegas no Uzumaki – Vamos fazer de novo?

Era incrível o tanto de energia que aquele idiota hiper-ativo tinha.

Mas antes que pudesse responder a porta de correr abriu-se apenas alguns poucos centímetros para deixá-lo ver os orbes perolados de Hinata ajoelhada ali. Ela imediatamente abaixou a cabeça e falou numa voz entrecortada de vergonha:

- Sa-sasuke-kun, _ano_... Ki-kiba-kun e os outros estão lá fo-fora brincando com bombinhas e esperando os fo-fogos começarem... E-eles queriam vir chamá-los, e-então Shikamaru-kun ficou distraindo-os e eu v-vim.

Sasuke bufou entendendo que a morena os salvara mais uma vez. Naruto também ouviu a explicação de Hinata enrolado no Uchiha achando que a Hyuuga não poderia vê-lo ali, o que não aconteceu. O moreno mexeu-se um pouco, Naruto livrou-o do aperto e ambos sentaram-se, ainda nus, mas com a coberta cobrindo o essencial para que a moça não desmaiasse – de novo.

- Valeu, Hinata-chan, já vamos sair – garantiu Naruto. Eles _teriam mesmo_ que ir, antes que Kiba, Sai, Ino e Sakura invadissem o quarto aos gritos para irem ver os fogos.

Porque aqueles problemáticos não podiam ficar no festival, bem longe da paz deles?

A vice-presidente fechou a porta e a silhueta esguia dela afastou-se. O que eles fariam se Shikamaru e Hinata – especialmente Hinata – não fossem pessoas tão boas?

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos. Tinham fechado os olhos por somente meia hora. A mão de Naruto alcançou o queixo dele e o puxou para um beijo em que o Uchiha não teve nem tempo de fechar os olhos antes de ver-se livre. O loiro sorria de orelha a orelha ao levantar e recolocar a cueca preta de Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke podia entender a felicidade do loiro quando este deixou o quarto, a faixa da veste mal colocada, mas ansiando por se juntar aos amigos.

Por mais que eles fossem interrompidos, se todas as vezes que eles conseguissem ficar juntos fossem como aquela, valeria a pena.

- Dobe – resmungou e saiu do quarto também depois de se vestir.

Os fogos de artifício do festival começaram.

* * *

**Olá!**

**Sim, depois de tanto tempo sumida e eu venho com essa oneshot, não é? É porque a epifania para ela me veio num momento muito "x" na vida que não vale nem a pena comentar, mas eu **_**gostei**_**, gostei mesmo. O mais importante, eu espero que a presenteada por essa fanfic goste, certo?**

**Parabéns, **_Gwyn(Shiori)-chan_**, você realmente fez por merecer o primeiro lugar, espero que este presente curto, porém demorado e feito com muita consideração, agrade a você.**

**E a todos que se derem ao trabalho de ler, é claro! Perdoem-me qualquer erro passado despercebido.**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!  
Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
